Secret of Blue Roses
by Lady Knight of Spades
Summary: *One-shot, Rosetta/Chloe* Blue roses are the symbol of mystery, and Chloe's way of remaining hidden in the eyes of her special fairy, until she is found out, of course.


Chloe took a deep breath, smiling at her project. She had put a lot of time, effort, and plenty of pixie dust into this that nothing could go wrong at all.

Now she just needed Tinker Bell to make something to hide it. The garden fairy picked up her project and flew off towards where the tinker fairies resided, flying past Rosetta.

"Now, where could Chloe be goin' so early?" Rosetta murmured, deciding to follow her friend, the sun rising behind her.

* * *

Chloe landed right in front of Tinker Bell's door, knocking on it three times, pausing, then tapping it. It opened, a sleepy Tinker Bell standing in the door way.

"Couldn't have come earlier, Chloe?" Tink yawned.

"No, I need you to-" was all Rosetta could hear her fellow garden fairy say before the door closed behind the tinker fairy and Chloe.

"Not fair girls," Rosetta muttered, stepping close to where she could listen in. She neared the window, staying low so if her friends happened to look out they wouldn't see her.

"Oh, Chloe! Those are so beautiful! Did you make them?" Tinker Bell said.

"Yeah, I spent all last night working on it," Chloe admitted. She gave a nervous laugh. "It's for someone special, but I need your help putting it in something to, well, hide it."

Rosetta grinned at this little piece of information, flying off quickly, planning on how to question Chloe about who she likes.

Unfortunately the garden fairy left before a very important tidbit could be heard.

* * *

"So, who's the lucky sparrowman?" Tink asked, leaning against her table. She watched Chloe pace back and forth, her face taking on a look of shame. "Chloe?"

"It's. . . It's not a sparrowman, Tink. They're for someone else. . ." the garden fairy murmured, looking at her project. "They're for Rosetta. And not in the friend way. . ."  
Tinker Bell had an unknown expression on her face.

"Don't look at me like that Tink! I have yet to see a problem with liking another fairy that is not a sparrowman. This is a surprise for her too, and I need her to remain in the dark," Chloe said, a pleading tone in her voice. "I. . . I love her too much to change how she feels about me."

The tinker fairy took a step towards Chloe, pulling her into a hug. "Do you have faith?"  
Chloe nodded.

"Do you trust me to keep this a secret?"

Another nod.

"Then we need pixie dust if I'm going to build something to hide your project in. Let's use lost things!" Tinker Bell said cheerfully.

Chloe grinned at her.

* * *

Later that day, Rosetta was making herself look beautiful. She had gotten dirt on herself earlier and did not feel right after Silvermist hit her with some water, so she had gone to her home to freshen up.

Smiling at herself in the mirror, she failed to hear a knock at her door. When she left her home there was a package of some sort sitting in front of her door.

"Now, what could this possibly be?" Rosetta said, picking it up and bringing it inside. She set it down on her table, gently, and opened it.

Within was a vase made out of some sort of metal, but what was in the vase made Rosetta gasp. A bundle of blue roses.

"Who in all of Neverland made these lovely roses?" the garden fairy whispered to herself, brushing her fingers against the petals.

* * *

When Chloe next saw Rosetta, the brunette fairy saw that the object of her affections had one of the blue roses she made tucked into her hair and had even changed into an outfit to match it.

"Oh, Rosetta. . ." she murmured, keeping her distance from the other fairy.

Chloe watched as fairy after fairy surrounded Rosetta, asking her where she got the blue rose.

"I don't know, but whoever made this for me is amazin' and must really care about me. The blue rose does create an air of mystery for the giver's identity though," Rosetta giggled. She turned and saw Chloe, pushing past the other fairies to get to her friend.  
"Chlo! Have you seen this?"

Chloe looked at her, forcing a curious look on her face. "Is that a blue rose? Who do you think made it?"

"I don't know, but I need to find the garden sparrowman that made it!" Rosetta announced. She just barely noticed Chloe flinch. "Chloe?"

The other fairy shook her head and flew off, unable to stand being near someone who she couldn't have.

"Chloe?"

* * *

Rosetta fluttered about Pixie Hollow, no true destination in mind. She was content with floating aimlessly, her thoughts plagued with how Chloe was acting earlier.

"She won't speak with me or come near when I call her over! Why is that fairy so-so. . . FRUSTRATING?" Rosetta cried out. Luckily no one was around to hear her.

Finally landing by the root of the tree, she rested her chin upon her knees, arms wrapped around her legs, green eyes staring ahead.

"Oh, Chloe. . ." the garden fairy murmured, "What's wrong? Jus' talk to me."

* * *

Rosetta didn't know that she was being spyed on, and didn't even have a thought that it would be Chloe. The brunette fairy flew down, landing in front of the red haired fairy.

"Ro?" she murmured, timidly.

"Chloe!" Rosetta cried, launching herself at the other fairy, hugging her fiercely. She held her close, not at all noticing how her friend's face was turning a bright red. "Oh, Chloe, please, don't run from me!"

Chloe pulled back, moving Rosetta's arms so they rested around her waist.

"Chloe?"

The brunette placed her hands on either side of Rosetta's face, cupping her cheeks. She leaned in closer, pressing her lips to the other fairy's own.

To her shock, Rosetta kissed her back.

The two parted, resting their foreheads together.

"Chloe, I thought you were avoidin' me because you learned how I felt," Rosetta said softly. "I was so afraid that you wanted to end our friendship."

Chloe smiled, playing with Rosetta's hair as she said, "Ro, I could never end this. I was avoiding you because, well, I couldn't think you'd want me. You. . . You thought a sparrowman gave you the blue roses that I lost sleep over so they'd look good for you."

The red haired fairy shook her head. "I knew that no sparrowman in his right mind would give me a present. I knew it had to be a fairy."

"Rosetta, I don't want this to get out just yet. I want it to be a secret, with you receiving gifts from an unknown lover," Chloe admitted, blushing again.

"A secret of blue roses," Rosetta agreed with a giggle. She gave the brunette a quick kiss. With another giggle, she unraveled herself from Chloe's harms and hovered, holding out her hand.

Chloe took it, heir fingers lacing together. Both garden fairies flew back to the main portion of Pixie Hollow, smiling at one another the whole way.

* * *

**Okay, I was reading over this and noticed that yes, Rosetta does mention it being a sparrowman that gave her the roses. But, in my mind, she didn't feel like telling anyone of her preference to other fairies, specifically short-haired brunette fairies. Yeah, this also shows that I like the pairing Rosetta/Chloe. . .**

**Anyway, review if you enjoyed this, and do whatever else you wanna do. Bye!**


End file.
